Known electrical switch elements, such as relays, used in potentially explosive areas are produced such that an explosive gas mixture of the potentially explosive area cannot pass inside the switch element. If the explosive mixture were to pass inside the switch element, it could be ignited by a switching spark or a switching arc that occurs between two contacts of the switch element, and could consequently explode. The energy released by the explosion would destroy the switch element and be released suddenly into the area surrounding the switch element. As a result, the density of energy in the immediate vicinity of the switch element would be very high, and this could lead to damaging ignition of the explosive mixture throughout the explosive area.
The known switch element is hermetically sealed to prevent the explosive mixture from penetrating into the inside. The hermetic sealing may be accomplished, for example, by means of a metal capsule that is welded at the seams. Welding can be used to form the requisite hermetic seal, however, the effort required to form the tight seal using welding is substantial. Further, the welded seam may be damaged by heat, for example, when soldering on relay connections of the electrical switch element. Additionally, relays are electromechanical components which, by their nature, are subject to wear and tear; the contact resistance may increase due to wear and tear of the contacts, and this may lead to an increase in the production of heat, damage of the seal, and ultimately to leaking of the gas mixture into the electrical switch element.